


爱

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: ※设定：A.I. （人工智能）AU灵感来源即为电影A.I.。冬兵已加入神盾局。涉及灵魂存在且实体化注意。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers在狭窄的廊道里焦急地踱步。

他半个身子隐没在黑暗中，另一半身子被不远处手术室和实验室惨白的灯光照得泛白。 

他的额头沁出细密的汗珠，金色的短发没了光泽，无力地贴在耳侧。他每隔个一两秒就抬头望向刺眼的光源——从手术室和与之相连的实验室中射出的白光在幽暗的廊道中显得异常诡异，带着一点触目惊心。

他的手紧紧地攥成拳头，沿着大腿外侧一点一点地上下磨蹭。他不知道该把手放在哪里，只好徒劳而缓慢地磨着，仿佛这样能减轻他焦躁的情绪。

他的步子很轻，很沉，满溢着不安。手术室外要求绝对的安静，他知道这一点。但他仍然急切地盼望那扇紧闭的大门打开，并给他带来一点好消息——上帝， 其实他明白不可能会有好消息，但至少，别太坏。

手机屏幕亮了。Steve连忙把手机举到眼前。是Jarvis发来的信息。

“您很不安，Mr.Rogers。需要我把廊道里的灯打开吗？”

廊道的灯是Tony进实验室之前要求关掉的，他的目的很简单，就是想把Steve赶走。

“你在这儿干等着什么问题也解决不了，还不如赶紧回去洗澡睡个觉，我知道你担心Bucky，但你好歹先把身上的血给擦干净吧？！”五个小时前，Tony皱着眉头打量着狼狈不堪的Steve，后者身上仍然携带着浓浓的血腥味儿，和刺鼻的药味一起涌入Tony的鼻腔，这让Tony难受得皱起了眉头。

“不Tony，我不会走的，非你告诉我Bucky没事——”

“听着Steve，我知道你有多关心Bucky，但是第一，你在这儿没法帮他的忙，第二，Bucky的情况绝对不容乐观，这个你我都清楚。我劝你做好一切可能的准备，Steve，别怪我事先没跟你说清楚，要是你中途按捺不住冲进手术室或者实验室那一切都完了！”

“我不会冲进去的，我就在外边等！”

“你这可不像是会乖乖待在外边的语气。”Tony咬咬牙，丢下最后一句话转身走进实验室。“Jarvis，把廊道的灯关掉，Steve要等就等，等不下去了随时走，等他走了你再把灯打开。”

“好的Sir。虽然我觉得这么做并不能达到您想要的效果。”

随后廊道的灯熄灭了，Steve看着Tony的身体隐没于实验室的门后。他通过开关门的短暂时间看到了正在里边忙得满头大汗的Banner。

事实是Jarvis说对了。Steve还在廊道里徘徊，并将整个廊道用焦灼的气息一点一点地填满。

“手术中”三个鲜红的字仍然亮着，Steve身上和脸上的血已经凝固了，这些脏兮兮的血迹远没有那三个字看得鲜亮，却见证了一场激烈的惨剧。

Bucky和Steve一起去出的任务，这次的对手远比想象中的要狡猾和强大，他们厮杀了将近三天三夜，总算清除了最后一部分残党，为此付出的代价惨重到让Bucky为掩护Steve受了重伤。Bucky的铁胳膊几近撕裂，从中间断开，露出密密麻麻交缠相错的金属线，原本与肉体相合的地方伤痕更深，血水顺着连接处止不住地往下淌，Bucky咬着牙试图忍住剧痛将铁胳膊扯下来，却根本连力气都使不上。棕色的长发沾满了泥土，黏在他血迹斑斑的脸上，他把嘴唇咬到泛白，不愿发出任何声音。他半睁着眼睛，仰躺在地上，被子弹打穿的胸口剧烈起伏，右腿已经失去了知觉，也许已经断掉了。Bucky没法动弹，残党攻击的破坏力远超他的自愈速度，他甚至怀疑劣质血清的副作用已经开始出现。好在Steve没事，好在他们已经把最后那批敌人消灭掉了，好在这一切已经结束了。他这么想着， 呼吸微弱，几乎要昏睡过去。

幸运的是，Steve迅速地回到了他的身边，将他残存的意识唤醒了一点。他自己都不知道自己是怎么样被送进了手术室。他意识模糊， 脑袋发昏，只能感知到彻骨的疼痛。他微睁的眼睛看见蔚蓝的天空变成了模糊的白色光点，一片又一片地联结，翻转，中间还时不时地窜进一点金色的光芒和蓝色的影子。然后他就再也看不见任何事物，什么也不知道了。

Steve理所当然地被拦在了手术室外。他费了好大的力气拉扯住自己不再继续前进，但他没法止住自责。Bucky为了掩护他固执地承担了几乎所有的攻击，那超出了他所能承受的最大范围。当Steve看到仰躺在地上的Bucky时，Bucky全身上下根本没有一片完好的肌肤，他的大半条命已经没了。是疼痛在维持他残留的意识，还有仅剩的那点生命。

手术进行了一个小时后，Banner和Tony就先后进了隔壁的实验室。实验室与手术室相连。Steve知道这意味着什么，所以即使Tony千方百计地劝他离开，他还是死死地杵在廊道里。就算希望渺茫，他也依然选择相信，选择坚守。

Steve看着Jarvis发过来的无声讯息，在黑暗中默默地摇了摇头。Jarvis让队长手机上的信号灯亮了一下，表示接收到了指令。

死一般的寂静，空气凝固，黑暗笼罩。Steve还在等。

“手术中”三个字终于黯淡了下去，Steve急不可耐地冲到门前，差点把迎面走出来的医生撞倒在地。

“Buck.....”他把声音咽了回去，医生将食指贴近嘴唇，示意他保持安静。

Steve的目光焦急地越过白大褂直达手术室内，看到的只有一堆可怖的大型仪器，它们插着无数粗粗细细的管子，管子的另一端连接着床上那具躯体。以及旁边大片大片的血渍和堆满鲜红的纱布的桌子。

Bucky被从头到脚遮的严严实实，Steve只能看清他躺在床上一动不动。

手术室的门在医生身后缓缓合上，Steve想出手去阻拦，却被医生挡开。

“Mr.Rogers。”医生嗓音低沉，他的话像古钟一样敲击着Steve的耳膜，Steve紧张地盯着他的脸，渴望从他的眼神中看出些许端倪。“请你.....做好准备，我们都会尽力帮助Mr.Barnes，但是....即使帮助了，也不一定能达到理想的结果。”

“等，等一下，你是说——请告诉我Bucky......Bucky他........还活着吗？”Steve小心翼翼地试探，他看出医生在微微蹙眉。

“也许吧.....Mr.Rogers。”医生犹豫了一会儿，给了他一个模棱两可的回答，“如果你相信的话，我可以用一句话回答你。”

“.....哪句话？”

“Old soldiers never die 。”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve在原地沉默着，这句话含义太多，医生指的到底是哪一种可能，说到底他自己并不清楚。

他的潜意识里，不好的预感正在滋生。但他竭力控制自己的情绪，他告诉自己，Bucky既然能在那冰冷的断崖下生还，这次也一定能挺过去。

上帝让他们彼此分离的意义，从来就在于让他们再度相逢，只不过是以另一种意想不到的方式。

医生走回手术室，鲜红的三个大字再次亮起，却带不来温暖，只让冰凉的感觉迅速窜上Steve的全身。他禁不住打了个寒战。

不知道Tony和Banner在实验室干什么。Steve紧张地想着，千百种可能的情况在他的脑袋里飞速打转，信息多得快要爆炸。也许他们在研究超级血清，这样Bucky生还的几率会大大增多。也许他们在配置新药，能让Bucky的伤口愈合得更快一些。也许他们.........Steve拼命告诫自己多往好的方面想想，谁都不希望Bucky出事，但是谁也没法阻止Bucky出事。

Bucky在执行任务的大多数时候真的很固执，固执到让Steve都无法不由着他来。Steve总是很担心Bucky，他怕他出事，怕他再次离开自己，又一次坠落。Steve开始自责，如果那个时候他抓住了Bucky，Bucky就不会受那么多折磨，连记忆都不完整，但Bucky最终回到了他的身边，这让他更加害怕失去。

这一次的任务，当Bucky说要掩护他的时候，眼神很坚定。Bucky的记忆并没有完全恢复，可是他始终选择相信Steve，并且无条件地帮助他。他只有在面对Steve的时候才会犹豫着卸下防御，除此之外的任何时候他都保持着高度的紧张和进攻的姿态。Steve起先果断地拒绝了他，他大致猜到这次的攻击强度Bucky一个人肯定承受不来，但是Bucky望向他的眼神和时间的紧迫逼着他将自己的话又吞回了肚子里。他没有多余的时间再次拒绝他。时间选择了Bucky，对手也选择了Bucky，Steve只能拼命地战斗， 在Bucky受伤变得更严重之前赶到他身边。

Steve后悔了。他一开始拒绝Bucky给他掩护的时候就应该把Bucky拉开，他宁可自己掩护Bucky也不该让Bucky再一次承受痛苦。他真的不能忍受Bucky再一次被破坏了。Steve痛苦地拉扯着自己的头发，在寂静的廊道里大张着嘴无声地嘶吼，惨白的光从侧边打到他的身上，将他塑成一座仿佛在向上帝祈祷的圣徒雕像。他确实在祈祷，祈祷上帝能让时间倒流，回到他们执行任务的时候，或者更早——回到在寒冬中被白雪覆盖的那辆列车上。可惜，上帝听不见他的祷告。

廊道的灯不声不响地突然亮了，强烈的灯光刺得Steve的眼睛一阵疼痛。

“抱歉Mr.Rogers。”Jarvis不带任何感情的声音响起，“Sir和Dr.Banner已经结束了实验，Mr.Barnes的手术完毕。”

下一秒，实验室和手术室的门同时打开，Steve一瞬间竟不知道先往哪边去才好。Tony从实验室中走出来，十分反常地面无表情。Banner双手背在身后，神色凝重。医生径直从Steve旁边擦身而过，没有将Bucky推出手术室。

“......”Steve张了张嘴，却没能发出任何声音。他预感到了不好的结果，所以不愿问出口。他惧怕Tony给出的答案，却又心怀一丝希望，迫切地渴望对方能带来打破自己最坏设想的消息。

“我很抱歉......Steve。”Tony直视Steve的眼睛，一字一顿地说。

“.......Bucky......在里面吗？”Tony的话无疑给了Steve一记重击，他无神的蓝眼睛望向手术室内，喃喃自语。

“你得冷静点，Steve。我敢保证你要是见到Bucky会更加崩溃，所以我不会让你那么做——至少不是现在。你需要时间来恢复平静，你有四倍于常人的自制力，我相信你能做到。”Tony深吸一口气，“我们尽了全力。”

“......告诉我Bucky还活着。”Steve将目光转向Tony，他的眼神在Tony和Banner之间游离不定。Tony不自觉地回头看了一眼Banner，再次面向Steve时表情复杂了许多。

他咂咂嘴。“嗯.....某种程度上来说，是这样的......不过......可能他这样‘活着’的方式你很难接受.......”

Steve的头渐渐低垂了下去。“总之你先回去吧，我们明天再把具体情况告诉你，Bucky在这里很安全。我们会看护他。”Banner适时地给Tony解了围，他的声音让Steve感到一点安心。Steve点点头，耷拉着脑袋，拖着困倦的步子挪开了。

Tony目不转睛地盯着Steve萎靡的背影，直到确定他所处的位置已经不在美国队长的听力范围之内，才松了一口气。

“你打算一直这么瞒着他？”Banner开口。

“我可没有，他确实需要一点时间冷静下来。这瞒不了的，我们明天就得告诉他事实。”Tony耸肩。

“话说回来.....你找到容器了吗？”Banner皱着眉头问。

“容器....我这里倒是有一个我自认为很好的.....但是我认为Steve不一定接受得了。”Tony撇撇嘴，“也许是上帝给我开了个玩笑什么的，我没想到会在这种情况下.....用上它——或者，以后我们得用‘他’而不是‘它’了.....”

“这是什么意思.....？”Banner不解地打量着Tony，都这种时候了，玩笑真的开不起。

“......你跟我来。”Tony沉下脸。

“你还记得Bucky说的那句话吗？”Tony走在前面，还是忍不住回头问身后的人。

“那是他说的唯一一句话......而我希望事情能如他所愿。”Banner淡淡地说，“这也是我们每个人所希望的。”

“你觉得....他真的懂我们说的是什么意思吗？虽然我觉得他从来都对任何人不信任——除了Steve，但这次他好像很快就信任我们了......我敢说Steve都不一定能做到这一点。”Tony停下脚步，转过身，睁大眼睛，“我甚至不敢相信他耐心地听了那么久，而且同意了。”

“他一直很信任我们，Tony。”Banner神色凝重，“Bucky的身体已经撑不住了，他自己清楚地知道这一点。手术的目的不是为了让他活下来，而是想办法维持他的意识让他了解我们的方案并且做出决定。他的身体根本无法再修复了，Tony。如果这被Steve知道，他会怎么样......你我都清楚。”

“.......所以你打算......”Tony的脸上逐渐显现出吃惊的神态。

“不要让Steve见到Bucky。”两人同时从对方的嘴形读出了这句话。

“其实我相信他已经见到了.....”短暂的沉默过后，Tony迟疑着开口。Bucky被送来时他看到Steve就寸步不离地跟在身边，满脸的担忧，焦虑和懊悔。手术后的Bucky和当初被送来的时候根本没什么差别，旧的伤口缝合又有新的伤口裂开，血流不止，Tony试图修复他的机械臂，却发现里边全被血液和泥土搅成一团，除了卸下来换个新的以外别无他法。机械臂连着神经，Tony甚至不敢想象还存有意识的Bucky忍受着多大的痛苦。

“你......”Tony想问他是否还好，但他刚说一个字就后悔了，这样的痛苦放谁身上都是不可能好的。他看到Bucky躺在病床上费力地摇了摇头，几缕头发在他的耳侧轻颤。Bucky不说话， 准确的说，他已经没有说话的力气了，但他依然能辨别出Tony的声音并且准确地猜透他的想法，给出回应。Banner则在一旁竭力控制住自己的声线，尽量冷静地陈述他们的方案，他努力说得明白一些，简短一些，给Bucky更多的时间思考。

面对这样破碎的冬日战士，谁都不忍再多看一眼。Tony和Banner带着Bucky的愿望从手术室回到实验室的时候，两个人都低着头，很久没有说话。

“他是个战士，理应得到所有的赞美与荣誉。他很勇敢，也很坚强。”Tony盯着实验桌上的瓶瓶罐罐。

“他是个英雄。”Banner小声感叹。

“可是......我们没法.......”

“这是唯一的希望。”Banner第一次打断Tony的话，“我们尊重Bucky的意愿。我们得帮他完成。”


	3. Chapter 3

冷水迎头淋下，Steve仰着头，张开嘴，胸口缓慢地一起一伏。脸上和身上凝固的血液渐渐被冲开，在他脚底盛开一朵又一朵血花，仿佛预示着另一场战争的降临。他关了淋浴站在浴室里，金色的短发紧紧地贴在他的脑袋上，水不断地顺着头发往下滑过他赤裸的身体。

他很冷。

他想发抖。

他吸了吸鼻子，随手扯了条毛巾把自己擦干净，套上Bucky给他选的T恤将自己扔在宽敞的双人床上。他看到Bucky就睡在那儿，平静而安详。于是他习惯性地伸手去揽旁边的人，却捞了一把空气。他的手停在一旁的枕头上，指甲嵌入软软的枕头里，在上边留下几道深深的痕迹，几乎要把它撕裂开来。

“Bucky.......”Steve费力地撑开眼睛，小声呼唤这个熟悉的名字。没有人给他回应。他眼皮沉重，脑海里一片空白。几分钟后，他终究敌不过困意，疲倦地闭上了眼睛。

Tony领着Banner在一个小房间的门口停下。

“我怎么不记得我来过这儿。”Banner用的是陈述语气，十分肯定。

“你确实没来过这儿，要知道我有很多秘密基地，这是其中的一个。”Tony掏出钥匙，头也不回地说。“哦等等——”他“咔哒”一声转动钥匙，却不急着把门推开。“你得答应我.....第一，别尖叫。第二，别变身。好吗？”

“唔....但愿你别给我看到什么刺激性比较大的东西，这我可说不准。虽说我没有Steve的四倍自制力，但我相信我还是能控制好自己的情绪。”Banner无辜地耸了耸肩。

Tony深吸一口气，点了点头。轻轻将门推开， Banner看到房间里有什么东西在反光，当他反应过来那是一条银色的金属手臂时，他不由得倒吸了一口凉气。

Tony把房间里的灯打开了。

房间不大，只摆了一张椅子。

椅子上坐着一个人。

一个他们再熟悉不过的人。

棕色的头发柔软地垂及肩膀，他双眼紧闭，神情安静。作战制服包裹着强壮的躯体，他的双手安分地搭在座椅的扶手上。他全身没有任何一处伤痕，制服上也没有血迹，机械手臂完美地反射着光，没有泥土沾染或是金属线交缠。

他是崭新的，没有经历过任何痛苦的折磨与摧残。

“这是.......”Banner瞪大了眼睛一时间说不出话来。

“我知道你很惊讶，但这是真的。”Tony走到椅子跟前，“上帝跟我开了个玩笑。这并不是我的初衷。”

“你.....你什么时候做的这个？”Banner拧着眉头问。

“我也记不太清了.....这花了我很长时间。”Tony低头看着这件出自自己手中的作品，“而且它原本马上就会派上用场......但不是在这种时候，用于这样的情况。”

“.........Steve知道吗？”

换来的回答是Tony的摇头。想想就知道，这种事情要是让Steve知道了那还得了！

“我原本......是出于一个恶作剧。”Tony无奈地叹了口气，“这个机器人在外表上甚至触感上和Bucky都没有区别，如果给他输入程序并且启动，我们完全可以把他当成冬兵。”

“我知道，现在做到这一点对你来说并不困难。”

“......我本来是想找一天把这个机器人放到Steve房间里去，让Steve面临两个Bucky同时出现的困境.....我想看他们乱成一团的样子......只是这样而已........但是现在——”

“谁能想到这个机器人会派上这样的用场......”Banner仔细打量着机器人。他真的完全看不出来那是个机器人，即使摸上去它的皮肤也是柔软的，和普通人一模一样。“我知道你在想什么，Tony。客观上来说这是个完美的容器，关键是Steve是否愿意。Bucky已经做出了选择，接下来我们必须让Steve来作出决定。”

“我没有启动这个机器人的一个原因是时机未到，而我没想到这中间Bucky会出事——也许我该庆幸我没急着那么早就行动。Bucky出事后我有一瞬间曾想过毁掉这个机器人.....但我忍住了.......因为这个机器人太真实，我认为用它来代替Bucky和Steve相处一段时间也未尝不可，这样Steve也许能好受一点。除此之外还有一个原因......”Tony离开椅子旁边，盯着Banner，“我需要你的帮助，Bruce。情感程序的设置我没法一个人完成，这个的难度比做出这个机器人的难度还要大。”

“一般的情感程序输入并不难，但是.......要让他的性格与Bucky一样？”

“.......还有记忆。”Tony在“记忆”二字上加重了语气，“我希望它就算没法作为容器也能像Bucky一样。因为在Steve决定之前我们不能擅自试验契合度。万一实在契合不了，我希望它直接运行起来也能达到最好的效果。”

“.......你确定吗？在告诉Steve之前，先把这些做好？”Banner持保留态度。“我知道你想帮Steve，我也想，但是这么做不是等于用一个机器人代替了Bucky么？你认为Steve能接受这样的......‘Bucky’？”

“........现在这样做的人多的是，他总得学着适应。但是我们有回旋的余地，只要他同意，我们可以不断地改进，争取把契合度提高到100%。这就是我的方案。”Tony两手摊开，“但我一个人没法完成，所以我希望你能加入我。这样成功的几率会更高。”

“........你确定你的真正目的不是把我拖下水？这样Steve问起来你还拉得到一个人给你垫背。”Banner双手抱臂，走到门前和Tony正对。“不过.......我想这趟浑水我是非蹚不可了。”

“别告诉我你也这么想。”

“虽然我不认为Steve会当时就赞同，但我们得给他空间去思考，去适应。话是这么说......还是暂时不要让他知道这个机器人为好.......”Banner依然有所顾虑，毕竟这种事情可是不是说干就干的，他们还有很多因素需要考虑。

“明智的选择。”Tony点点头，“明天我们就把事情和Steve说清楚，然后这个机器人我会带去大实验室。我们在那里给他编程——以后我们就得用‘他’而不是‘它’了。”

“还有一个问题。”Banner开口。

Tony从身后带上门：“什么？”

“明天Steve要是再问起来Bucky是不是还活着.....我们该怎么回答？”


	4. Chapter 4

清晨。会议厅内。

Steve睡了一觉以后看起来并没有比之前精神多少，除了他的脸上身上没有带着血，算是干干净净了。

Tony和Banner互相瞄着对方，谁都不愿意先挑起话题，两人就这么默默僵持着，最后还是Steve打破了僵局，用他们最担心的问题......之一。

“Bucky还活着吗？”Steve的声音出奇的沉静，但掩盖于平静之下的，是他强烈的想要得到肯定回答的渴望。

“.......嗯......”短暂的沉默后，Banner深吸一口气，谨慎地接过话，“从某种程度上.....确实可以这么说.......”

“我想见他。”Steve简单地阐明了自己的想法，其实他对和这两人的谈话并没有什么耐心，他只想快点得到回复，见到Bucky。快点，再快一点，哪怕快一秒也好。

“这个恐怕......就目前的情况来说....可能还.....”Banner一边费力地想着该怎样绕过这个问题，一边向Tony投去求助的一瞥。

“Steve。”Tony打断Banner的话，“我不知道你有没有听过一句话。”

“.........Old soldiers never die.”Steve的耳畔回响起医生的话，他讲这句话复述给对面的人。他猜到Tony一定也想说这句话，虽然他没有任何根据或理由。

“......没错。”Tony的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，不过他马上撇撇嘴掩饰了过去，“那你就应该知道这句话中所包含的一种可能性。说实话，Bucky是否还活着，取决于你。”

Steve不解地瞪大了眼睛，蓝眼睛里复杂的情绪汹涌而过。

没等Tony示意，Banner就心领神会地拿出了一个透明的瓶子。

瓶子里，一团淡蓝色的光芒如火焰一般静静地跳动，仿佛是生命在舞蹈，美得令时间都为之静止，叫人心里一颤。

“这个.....是？”Steve一下子来了精神，猛地坐直了身子。

“Steve，你很幸运。”Banner终于能平静地讲述事实，“Bucky的身体虽然已经无法再修复，但他的灵魂被保全下来。就在这里。在你面前。”

“Buck.......Bucky？！”Steve颤抖着伸出手，指尖小心翼翼地滑过瓶身，“......这到底是怎么回事？！”他突然狠狠地一撑桌子，借力站起来，椅子被他撞得“哐”的一声倒在地上，在寂静的会议厅内如同一颗炸弹被引爆。

“冷静点Steve，我知道这对你来说很难接受。”Tony紧跟着站起来，举起双手示意Steve坐下来，但Steve明显并没有要配合他的意愿。

“这是Bucky自己的决定。”Banner用他惯有的温和声线继续说，“我们在手术室中和Bucky谈过了，Bucky很配合我们，而我们也没有辜负他。Steve，我希望你接下来静下心，仔细考虑我和Tony的方案。决定权在你手上，我们只能给你一些可行的方案和建议。”

“......抱歉，我有点太冲动了。”Steve深吸了几口气，拉过椅子重新坐稳，“所以......Bucky他已经.....”

“Bucky的身体损伤过于严重，已经无法再维持下去。为了让他以另一种方式活下来，我们征求他的同意后，冒险将他的灵魂保全下来，存放在这个特殊的瓶子里。”Banner耐心地解释，“但是，灵魂不可能永远以这样的形态存在，它每时每刻都在消散，这个瓶子只能暂时减缓消散速度，所以必须要在灵魂完全消散之前找到一个容器来安放它。这个容器会和灵魂磨合，灵魂越完整，契合度越高，那么容器就会越趋近于灵魂的原主，更多的拥有和原主一样的特征，情感和记忆，好的话甚至能达到等同于让原主复活的效果。”

“这个瓶子和Bucky的灵魂我们交给你，Steve。”Tony将瓶子缓缓推到Steve跟前，Steve伸出双手将它圈进怀里，就像他第一次在沙发上搂住Bucky的那样。“你知道的，现在这个时代科技发达，最好的容器莫过于机器人......”

Banner向Tony使了个眼色，Tony眨了眨眼睛，继续他的观点：“所以我们给你的建议是......用一个机器人当容器。当然，你可以自己先找——是不是机器人无所谓，只要你认为可以就行。从现在起，你就去找适合的容器，然后带过来，我们试验契合度。如果你实在找不到，我们.......也会有备用方案。”

“也就是说.....”Steve觉得自己的脑袋有点发昏，“只要我能找到一个适合的容器，你们....就能让Bucky复活？”

“这是最好的效果，我们也希望如此，但是得抓紧时间。”Tony说，“如果灵魂完全消散，那Bucky就真的永远不存在于这个世界了。”

“......可是我上哪儿去找容器？”Steve把自己的金发揉成一团糟，他对这个时代的了解还远远不够，能一下子理解这么多已经很不容易了。

“你可以先想想，顺便也适应一下我们刚才给你说的。”Banner试图安抚他，“Bucky还有机会，关键看你是否能接受他以不同的方式活下来。”

“趁你现在时间还比较充裕，好好想想。”Tony站起身来准备离开，“时间有限。灵魂的消散从来不会等人。”

“为什么不能把灵魂放回到Bucky的身体里去？”Steve急匆匆地问。

“我们刚才已经说过了.....Steve。”Tony重重地叹了口气，这些话他无论如何也不想再说第二遍。每说一次，手术室里的惨状就会在他眼前浮现，他无数次地想摆脱那可怖的回忆，但它们硬是深深地刻印在他的脑海里，像梦魇一样纠缠着他，怎么也挥不去。那给他带来的震撼太大了。连他看到都是这种反应，他不敢想如果在场的是Steve会不会当场就崩溃。“Bucky原本的身体已经毁的不成样子，无法承载灵魂了，如果放任不管只有死路一条。正因如此我们才会想到把他的灵魂分离出来，这样.......才有之后的事情。”

“那Bucky现在.......”Steve的身后有冷汗冒出来，他抱紧了瓶子，Banner和Tony都有点担心他会用力过猛把瓶子挤碎。

“我很抱歉，Steve。”Banner满载着遗憾的声音冲击着Steve的耳膜，“我们已经做了相应的处理。但我相信你已经见过他最后一面。.........在你把他送来的时候......那就是他最后的样子。我们真的已经尽力了，真的。”

“......你们....有给他立一个坟墓吗？”Steve放弃了思考，喃喃自语地挣扎。

“你这是默认Bucky已经死了？”Tony突然提高音量，“Steve Rogers，看看你手里拿着什么？！你就这么没有信心吗？！那我们把Bucky的灵魂保存下来有什么意义？！”

“Bucky....他说过什么吗？”Steve并没有受到多少冲击，他迟缓地将头扭向Tony的方向，“在你们告诉他这些的时候。”

“........Jarvis。”Tony闭上眼睛。

“Sir，您确定要播放录音吗？”

“放吧，Jarvis。”

一阵轻微的杂音过后，Bucky虚弱的声音扫过会议厅内的每一个角落。

“我.....我希望......我的灵魂.....能.....记住.......记住Steve.......记住........我也.......”

最后几个词并不清晰，但Steve永远和Bucky心有灵犀。他知道他想说什么，因为他爱他。即使记忆还没有完全恢复，Bucky也能感受到一些潜藏在他心底的已被埋没的东西，它们跨越时间的洪流，跨越空间的横峰，始终支持着他，未曾改变一分一毫。

Steve也是一样。  
“Sir，录音播放完毕。”Jarvis的声音再次响起。

“谢谢，Jarvis。”Tony抿了抿嘴，双手抱臂，“这是他说的唯一一句话。”

Steve低下头，蓝眼睛里倒映出Bucky灵魂的影子。

半晌的寂静过后，Steve的声音变得沉稳而坚定：“我会努力去找容器，老实说我真的对这个没多少信心，但是我记得你们说过有备用方案，对吧？”

Tony和Banner对视一眼，同时向Steve郑重地点头。

“谢谢你们。”Steve站起身，“我会尽快，如果真的不行，就拜托你们了。”

“乐意效劳。”Tony挥挥手。

“有问题随时来找我们。”Banner从来可靠。

Steve抱着瓶子离开了，留下Tony和Banner两人在会议厅里松了口气。

“走吧。”Tony打开会议厅另一边的门，那里直通向他们的实验室，“我们去给他输入情感程序。我有预感，Steve过不了多久就会回来找我们。因为要找到容器.......其实除了这个机器人以外，根本不可能有其他选择。”

“话说回来。”Banner犹豫了一下，“你怎么没想过给Jarvis做一个实体出来？”

“噢，没那个必要。”Tony吹了声口哨。

“Sir，您应该马上工作。”Jarvis提醒他，“现在每分每秒都非常紧迫。”

“好了Jarvis这不用你说。走了Bruce，有力气问这种愚蠢的问题还不如研究一下怎么给他输入情感程序最合适。”Tony头也不回地走向实验室，Banner跟在他后面，门在他们身后关闭，会议厅再一次陷入沉寂。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve怀抱瓶子盘腿坐着，整个人陷进沙发里。他怀念肩膀上曾经的重量，有个人曾喜欢把头倚在那里，而现在那个人的灵魂正在他手中的瓶子里跃动。

“容器.........”他微微撅着嘴，摩挲着瓶子的边缘，手指弯成好看的弧度贴着瓶身，  
他想从那里感受到一点Bucky灵魂的热度，但是手掌传来的感觉却是满满的冰凉。“什么样的容器.....能适合你？”

他小心地抱着瓶子在客厅里转悠，他的家里确实有很多的容器，但这些绝对不是他所需要的。能够给予心爱之人重生机会的容器，究竟要怎么找？

他想起Tony的话，也许他该去一趟机器人商城。他把瓶子放进随身携带的背包里，出了门。

机器人商城里的人随时是一抓一大把，每天这里都会有机器人表演节目，有的人纯粹是来惊叹一下当今科技发展之迅猛顺便凑凑热闹，有的人是行家，专门打听情报窃取最新的机器人技术想以此发财，还有的人想给自己家里买个机器人，正被商家团团围住进行强烈的攻势。

很显然，Steve被当成了最后一种。他刚一走进商城，就有三四个商家拉着自家的机器人围了上来。

“先生！您看我们这款机器人！上得了厅堂下得了厨房，还能帮您批阅文件！”

“哎哎哎！我们这边的机器人采用的全球顶尖的科技，不管从外观上还是实用性来说都是一流水准！”

“我们这款机器人是高仿真的！陪读陪聊还有陪睡都不在话下啊！”

“抱......抱歉，我，我只是来看看......”Steve被挤得寸步难行，他一面慌乱地护住包，一面连连摆手，生怕包里的瓶子被挤碎了。

“您是第一次来啊！那边有相关的机器人表演，您可以去看看！那可以让您更直观地了解机器人！”商家热情地建议。

Steve默不作声地点头，正准备趁商家不注意时离开，人群中突然爆出一声欢呼，又将他的视线引了回去。

“Hello各位女士们先生们！现在我要给大家展示的是我们公司最新的成果——”主持人在台上眉飞色舞，台上的灯光闪成一片，好在Steve视力超常，站得虽远但也能看清台上的状况。

主持人旁边站着一个短发的女孩子，面容姣好，身材亦引人注目，刚才台下的欢呼声无疑就是因为她而引爆。

“她的名字叫可可莉斯塔，属性为‘炸裂’，是我们公司最新研制的高仿真机器人。”主持人的手贴着女孩子的背将她轻轻往前推，女孩自然地迈出步子，向着人群挑了挑眉。台下的欢呼声一浪高过一浪。

“可可莉斯塔不仅具有一般机器人所具有的全部功能，而且还非常耐看——”主持人的话被台下的哄笑声和意味声长的“哦——”所打断，他费了好大的劲儿才让喧闹的人群安静了一点，“除此之外——”他提高了音量，“可可莉斯塔最不同于其他机器人的一点，就在于——”当所有人的目光都聚焦在他身上的时候，他才满意地继续说下去，“她身上配备有武器！当你遇到危险的时候，她还能够保护你。那么，我们就让可可莉斯塔来展示她这独特的一面！”

主持人满载着人们的欢呼声退下舞台，留下可可莉斯塔独自站在舞台上。Steve紧张地盯着她，时刻准备着应对突发事件。

可可莉斯塔闭上眼睛，台下的人都屏着气不敢出声，生怕自己错过了机器人亮出武器的关键时刻。突然，可可莉斯塔伸出手臂，张开的掌心瞬间变为一堆细小的组件，以肉眼可见的速度迅速组装，很快那只手就变成了一支枪，枪口直指台下的观众。

“哇哦——”

“好带感！”

“简直赞爆了！”

台下的人对着亮出武器的机器人指指点点，主持人的声音从台下传来：“好啦。这对于可可莉斯塔来说也不过是亮出了冰山一角，剩下的我们就不再透露，等各位把她带回家再慢慢体会吧！好了，可可莉斯塔，把武器收起来！”

然而机器人并没有照着他说的做，而是维持着之前的姿势不动。Steve皱了皱眉眉头，把包背到身后，将带子拉紧，直到感觉到包紧贴在自己的后背上。他悄悄地挤进人群，小心翼翼地朝舞台靠近。

“可可莉斯塔！收回武器！”主持人又喊了一声，声音里带着点不耐烦。他显然没预料到会出现此等状况，这让前一秒还自信到自负的他一下子觉得尴尬到丢脸。他觉得自己这相当于在公共场合被人扇了一耳光。他本觉得这次的机器人表演一定能给他带来好生意，这下子不全泡汤了吗！功亏一篑！

人群里渐渐出现了嗤笑的声音，Steve还在慢慢地往前挤，已经有不少人在往外围走，连热闹都懒得看了。“可可莉斯塔！！”主持人愤怒的声音响起的瞬间，一颗子弹“砰”的一声干净利落地穿透了他的胸膛。

世界一下子安静了。人们惊恐地看着台上的可可莉斯塔，她连身都没有转，直接将那条变作武器的手臂扫到后面给了主持人一枪。精准而致命。

两秒钟过后，整个会场爆发出一阵尖叫，终于反应过来的人们瞬间乱了阵脚，台上的可可莉斯塔显然已经失控，对着混乱的人群举起枪一阵扫射。Steve一边把身边的人往外推，一边以最快的速度冲向舞台。

但有人比他更快。

一支箭径直射进可可莉斯塔的右腿，机器人身子一斜差点倒在地上，但是剧烈的摇晃后仍然站住了脚，就在她端起枪准备继续扫射的时候，红发的杀手从天而降，直接对准机器人后背的核心系统“砰砰砰”连发三枪，机器人的身后冒出几缕黑烟，倒了下去。会场已经变成了一片狼藉的战场，人们已经自觉而慌乱地退到了场外，警察正在赶往这里。

“Natasha ......”还没来得及出手的Steve看着台上代替了机器人位置的老熟人。

“那个主持人已经没救了。”Clint把弓箭收起来，走到Natasha身边，“一枪毙命。”

“Clint....”Steve目瞪口呆地看着面前的人，“你们....怎么.....”

“噢Steve！”Natasha居然还嚼着口香糖，“马上警察就到了，我可不想在这儿和他们开茶话会。不介意的话，我们去你家里说？”

二十分钟后。

Steve抱着瓶子叹了口气，旁边的Natasha还在悠闲地吹着泡泡，Clint则忙于消灭桌子上的饼干。

“所以....你们为什么会出现在那里？”Steve憋了半天，总算问出了口。

“看来你对这个世界的认知还需要加深，Cap。”Natasha耸耸肩，“机器人现在已经是这个世界一个很重要的组成部分，也许你该刷新一下世界观接受他们？”

“我....不是机器人的问题.....”

“噢，我们出现在那里是因为.....”Clint咽下一口饼干，清了清嗓子，“你知道，再高级的机器人也存在不稳定性，我们一直潜伏在机器人商城里，就是为了防止机器人在表演时失控——比如今天。”

“失控的情况经常发生么？”Steve往前探了探身子。

“唔....你别说，今天这还真是有史以来第一次出事。”Natasha撇撇嘴，“真有你的，Cap，正巧被你赶上了。也许你该去买彩票。”

“你不用担心的。”Clint吃掉最后一块饼干，“今天这样的情况是极少数，基本不会发生。别告诉我你从此以后都不相信机器人了，Steve。我们知道你现在在考虑什么。我们不希望这次的意外让你有太多的顾虑。”

“你们....什么时候知道的？”Steve这才想起来他们看到自己手中的瓶子居然一点也不惊讶。

“复仇者内部的消息从来都很灵通，当然，也许事情还没传到Thor那边。”Natasha处理掉已经被嚼的一点味道都没有的口香糖，“Steve，我们都知道你很希望Bucky活下来。我们也是一样。但现在时代不同了，让一个人活下来的方式有很多种，你可以选择铭记他，也可以选择给他刻碑立传，甚至可以造出一个高仿的机器人——只要你愿意，在这个时代，这些都是不为过的。”

“更何况现在你手里还有Bucky的灵魂。”Clint指指Steve手中的瓶子，“这是最大的希望。你能让他复活，Steve。也许你可以这么理解，Bucky能活下来，只不过是换了副躯壳。——但老实说我们不知道你能否接受这样的Bucky。”

“......我不知道.....”Steve脑袋发昏，他狠狠地揉了揉那头金发，“按照Tony和Banner的话来说，如果Bucky的灵魂能很好地和机器人融合就好了吧。也许.....但我也不知道我能不能接受他......也许.....我......——我不知道——”

“好了Steve，停下！”Natasha跳下沙发，走到Steve身边，将手拢在瓶子的外围，“别想太多。我可以告诉你的是，最先进的机器人能够拥有自己的情感和自己思想，他们一旦启动便和真人没什么区别——除了他们不用吃饭喝水这些常规的事情以外，所以——如果你愿意......”

“我们只是给你一点提议，你现在不能接受这些是正常现象。”Clint勇敢地打断了Natasha的话，这次他破例没有遭到白眼，“总之你自己考虑。如果你认为用机器人不合适，那......虽然我很想说‘我们再试试其他方法’，但老实说，我们还真想不到有其他的方法了。”

Steve低下头去看瓶子里那一团跳动的光芒，凑上去轻轻地亲吻瓶身。

“Bucky.......既然你选择以这种方式活下来.......那我该用什么办法留住你？”Steve喃喃自语，每次出了事情他都会先询问Bucky的意见，Bucky总是游移不定地看着他，等着他说出自己的想法以后再犹豫着做决定，Steve永远将决定权放在Bucky手里，而这一次，Bucky首先做出了选择，将决定权抛给了他。

“Steve，时间有限。”Natasha鼓励似的撞撞他的肩，“如果你实在没有办法，就去找博士他们帮忙，我相信他们已经忙得差不多了。”

蓝色的光芒相比之前已经稍有黯淡，Steve明白灵魂的消散早已开始，他必须抓紧时间，尽早作出决定。

“我明白了。谢谢你们。”Steve咬了咬牙，“我......还是得去向博士他们咨询一下为好。”

“那我们先走了。你别太纠结，事情总会好起来的。”Clint虽然这么说，但其实他自己心里也没什么底。

Steve默不作声地点点头，目送Natasha和Clint关上了门。


	6. Chapter 6

“你们这边进行的怎么样了？”门被推开，Natasha和Clint带着一路烟尘走进实验室，“我们刚从Steve那里赶过来。”

“其实你们不用那么急。”Tony敲着键盘头也不抬，“我们已经弄得差不多了，剩下的是最一般的程序，我一个人来就成。”

“果然有博士的帮忙就是不一样啊！”Natasha向Banner比了个大拇指，Banner微笑着回应。

“我花的功夫绝对不比他少！”Tony吃醋一般地嘟哝，手上的动作仍然飞速进行，“你看我现在还在输入程序呢。”

“那也就是说，现在这个机器人如果直接启动的话，就已经和Bucky一模一样了？”Clint望着全身连着不少金属线的机器人冬兵，在心里暗暗感叹这居然是个机器人，完全看不出来啊。

“对，等我输入完这些以后就是的。”Tony说，“他会有他自己的情感和记忆，而这些根据我和Banner的设置，都是Bucky所拥有的。也就是说，机器人自己的情感和记忆就是Bucky的情感和记忆。”

“你们选的是哪个时期的记忆？”Natasha问。

“这个问题我们想了很久，最后还是选择用冬兵的记忆。”Banner回答，“毕竟这个机器人是冬兵的形态，再者，Bucky回来的时候已经是这个样子了。所以我们认为延续他的生命也应该从这里开始。我们根据他当时的脑电波来‘移植’记忆，因此还原度非常高，甚至接近100%。”

“好了，完成了！”Tony按下最后一个键，长吁一口气，伸了个懒腰，“真是累死我了。”

“辛苦了。”Banner拍拍他的背，“现在就等Steve的决定了。”

“我猜Steve过不了多久就会来找你们。”Natasha眨眨眼，“今天他去了趟机器人商城。结果正好目睹了一个机器人失控。”

“你说什么？！！”Tony差点打翻实验台上的杯子，“那他对机器人岂不是更不能接受了？上帝啊，估计本来这老年人就对机器人不怎么待见.........”

“别担心，Tony。我们开导过他。”Clint安慰道，“不过有没有用我就不知道了。”

“总之你和Banner给他讲清楚。”Natasha起身理了理衣服，“我们已经尽力了。总不能逼着Steve按照我们的来吧？这次咱们工作都做好了，就看他自己怎么决定。”

“时间不早了，你们先休息吧，我和Nat就不打扰了。”Clint朝实验桌旁的两人挥挥手，和Natasha一起退出了实验室。

次日清早。

大实验室内。

机器人冬兵身上密密麻麻连着仪器的金属线已经被全部拆除完毕，他保持端正的坐姿坐在椅子上，仿佛沉睡的战士。

“再检查一遍情感程序和记忆程序。虽然我们是直接用脑电波‘移植’的记忆，但是为了防止意外我们还是再编了一套备用程序。检查这一部分就好。”Tony的手指飞速地在屏幕上滑来滑去，一条又一条的信息从他的眼前穿梭而过。

“你说的没错。”Banner在一旁和他一起检查，读着那些飞闪而过的数据，像是想起什么似的小声自语，“不过........Bucky对Steve的记忆大概也就只有这些吧，他被洗脑了那么多次，能认出Steve已经是个奇迹了。” 

“程序这样编定是对的，Steve一直在帮Bucky恢复记忆，机器人的记忆也和Bucky一样并不完整，这样一来或许Steve会接受得更快也说不定吧。” Tony将手中的屏幕反转，看到上面显示出“检查完毕，确认无误”的字样，这才安心地关掉了系统。

“话说回来，你觉得Steve那种老古董会接受一个机器人冬兵？”Tony顿了顿，又把他们带回了最原始的的问题，他依然在担心，而这份担心不无道理。

“我不清楚........要不我们瞒一下他，就说Bucky又恢复了？” Banner在这个问题上也想不出最佳方案，只好退了一步，“反正....我们当时回答他的时候也是模棱两可......”

“得了吧，别自欺欺人，Bruce。我都已经跟他挑明Bucky的身体被破坏到不可修复的程度了。再者，没人比Steve更了解Bucky，Bucky平时的一点异常和变化都逃不过他的眼睛，难道你觉得他会连一个机器人和Bucky本人都辨不出来？虽然我之前暗示过他关于机器人的信息，但他要真是知道我们做了这么个机器人，估计早就发火了，如果我们还瞒着他被他发现，他不得气得轰了整个复仇者大厦？！”

“那倒不至于。”Steve平静的声音在Tony身后突兀地响起。

“Steve？！”Tony和Banner同时叫出声，那声音里带着点儿惊恐，微微发颤。

“抱歉我不是故意要偷听你们谈话，我来是想找你们说点事情，刚才敲了门没人应，但是听到里边有声音，就擅自进来了。”Steve平静地解释。

“嗯....队长，我们——”Banner试图在Steve质问他们之前把事情说清楚。

“不好意思，博士，”Steve第一次打断别人说话，他小心翼翼地从包里拿出那个真空瓶。“我不知道你们所说的容器应该是个什么模样，我也不认为世界上能找到容器和Bucky的灵魂契合——除了他自己。我去过一次机器人商城，可还是没找到我想要的......所以我.......但我不想失去Bucky——至少我不能再看着他从我眼前消失.....”

“.....听着Steve，相信你刚才已经听到了，虽然......”Tony挪了挪身子，Banner刚准备跑过去挡住他，但是晚了一步，Steve的目光正好落到了Tony斜后方的机器人冬兵身上。

“Bucky！！”还没等Tony反应过来，Steve已经径直冲到了椅子跟前，紧紧地将机器人搂在了怀里，“Bucky——Bucky......你.....”

Banner向Tony投去责备的一瞥，Tony懊恼地捂住了脑袋，两人经过一番激烈的眼神交流，最终达成一致，还是向Steve坦白真相。

“Steve......”Tony咽了口唾沫，艰难地拍了拍激动得语无伦次的Steve的后背，“很抱歉.....”

Steve转过身，Tony看到他眼里蓄着泪，又有点迟疑是不是要告诉他。但是真相迟早要面对，他必须跟Steve讲清楚。

“这....还不是Bucky。”Tony深吸一口气，尽量用平静的语调将话说出来，“除非你愿意把Bucky的灵魂放进去。”

Steve微微张大了嘴，慢慢松开Bucky，与Tony面对面。

“等等....Tony......这.....”他又回头看了看坐在椅子上的机器人，再看向Tony的时候满脸惊异。

“你知道我想说什么，Steve。你自己心里清楚。因为我已经跟你说过两遍了。我不想，也绝对不会再说第三遍。”Tony无所畏惧地盯着Steve的眼睛，“这就是我们的方案。”

“怎么.....可能......”Steve不可置信地看向机器人，颤抖地伸出手抚摸机器人的头发，那触感非常柔软，真实到让他无法不相信那就是他的Bucky。

“你觉得如果他真的是Bucky，你会唤不醒他么？”Tony叹了口气。

Steve低下头，手沿着Bucky的身体游走，划过他光滑的脖颈，粗糙的作战服，顺着手臂一路下来，直到握住那只完好的右手。没有伤痕，没有金属的冰冷，那是他尚为“人”的证明，皮肤之下却依然没有血液在奔涌。

“选择权在你，Steve。如果你愿意尝试，我们会帮你。就算灵魂契合度不高，我们也可以反复地修改数据，尽量做到最好。也许Bucky.....可以‘复活’。”Banner在一旁小声地建议。

“........”实验室内陷入长久的沉默。

焦灼。不安。表面的冷静只是欲盖弥彰。

他们在等待一个共同的答案。事实上，他们并没有多余的路可走。

“既然Bucky选择将灵魂留下来....”Steve再次抬起头，眼神里满是坚定，Tony恍惚间从他眼中看到了Bucky的影子，“我就一定会留住他....不管以什么方式，付出什么代价。——Tony，还有Bruce......谢谢你们，我——我们，愿意试试！”


	7. Chapter 7

“很高兴你能配合我们。”Banner松了口气，双手托住Steve主动递过来的瓶子。

“你要.....继续看么？”Tony左手捅进口袋里，右手摊开，很明显他在示意Steve离开，满脸都写着“你在这里会影响我工作”的表情。

“嗯....呃......”Steve转了转眼珠，挠挠头发，点了两下头，“好吧....那我不打扰你们了.....希望你们早点成功。”

“放心吧Steve，Bucky马上就能回来了。”Tony打气似的大力拍拍Steve宽阔的肩膀，急促地推着他退至门边，“好了的话我们会第一时间通知你。别紧张，你可是美国队长，嗯？”

“在Bucky面前，我永远都只是Steve。”Steve咬着嘴唇说出这句话，低下头自觉地退到门外边，他最后还是没能忍住，在Tony关上门的那一刻，他的目光穿过门缝，到达了Bucky身边。下一秒，冰冷的门将他的视线封锁。

“你先回去吧，或者憋的难受的话可以找人聊聊天什么的，别找我就成。”Tony的声音从门的另一边飞过来，他的语气明显变得轻快，“等我们的好消息。”

Steve将手紧握成拳，又慢慢地松开，他相信Tony和Banner有能力将这件事情办好。他希望自己做出了正确的决定，至少，他不能让自己，更不能让Bucky后悔。这次Bucky率先做出了选择，他不能辜负Bucky。就像Bucky不愿，也不曾辜负他一样。在那一刹那，他突然明白了Bucky的心意。他明白了为什么每次Bucky都会犹豫很久，每次都会用那种忐忑但又坚定地眼神望着他。因为Bucky不知道他是否会做出同样的选择，Bucky会怀疑自己的选择是否会对对方造成困扰。Bucky始终犹疑不定，但他不知道的是，他的选择永远都会是Steve的选择。

他们从来都没有辜负过彼此，即使历经岁月的磨难与摧残，他们在心底也永远都站在同一战线。

“Jarvis，开启无缝对接模式，以及灵魂契合度测试。”实验室内，Tony冷静地指挥，迅速地解开束缚在冬兵身上的作战服。

“无缝对接模式开启。”Jarvis声音响起的同时，冬兵赤裸的胸口突然从中间被打开，展露出里边复杂的金属结构，这时候Banner才觉得他真的是个机器人。本应该是心脏的位置放着一块小方盒，那里就是存放灵魂的地方。

Banner将瓶口对准方盒，座椅右边的大型机器伸出一条手臂将瓶塞抽掉，蓝色的火焰顺着瓶颈滑进方盒内，方盒自动封闭，Banner迅速将瓶子拿走在实验桌上放稳，机器人的胸口自动闭合，回到原先完好的状态，看不出有任何的裂痕或是缝隙。

“灵魂契合度测试，第一次。试用程序启动。”随着Jarvis的声音，机器人冬兵缓缓睁开眼睛。Tony紧张地盯着屏幕上显示的各项数据以及方盒内的灵魂状况，Banner则屏住呼吸观察机器人的状态。

机器人睁开眼睛后僵了几秒钟，随后缓缓地抬起机械臂，动作生硬。

“Bucky.....？”Banner试探性地向前倾身，想看看他能否做出冬兵应有的反应。

“........”机器人像没听到他的话似的，手臂抬到一半就停住在了空中，眼神空洞，一言不发。

“啧.....”Tony不满的咕哝传进Banner的耳朵。

“契合度35%。”Jarvis精准地将汇报传递过来，下一秒警报声突然响彻整个实验室，“Sir，灵魂出现异常状况，处于极度不稳定的状态，而且正在大量消耗！”

Tony惊恐地瞪大眼睛，屏幕上正显示着灵魂在方盒内的状态。那一团蓝色的光芒在盒子里以不规则的线路到处乱窜，像囚徒徒劳地撞向四面的墙壁，想要挣脱束缚，Tony清楚地看到蓝色的光芒明显变浅了。

“砰砰砰——砰砰砰——”一连串急促的捶门声混合着警报的声音，让整个局势变得更加混乱。“Tony！！Banner！！开门！！里边出什么事了？！Bucky怎么样？！”Steve声嘶力竭的吼声强有力地穿门而过，他一直在实验室外守候着，警报声一响他整个人都绷紧了。

“Tony！”Banner以为Tony在发呆，焦急地提醒了他一声，紧接着转头朝门外大喊，“Steve！别担心！我们能处理好！相信我们！！”

捶门的声音消失了。Banner知道Steve在门外焦虑地试图使自己冷静，Steve没有离开，他也不会离开，在实验室的门打开之前。Steve Rogers在某些事情上总是这么固执。

“等等——Bucky这是在抗拒！？！”Tony有点晕乎，他疯狂地扯着自己的短发，“这不可能——”

“Sir，契合度提高至50%！”Jarvis再次传来提示，“但灵魂消散的速度更加迅速，目前检测出的灵魂存留度为62%。建议立即关闭系统！”

“关闭系统！！Jarvis！！现在！立刻！马上！”Tony的喊声竭嘶底里，他的额头上满是汗水，衬衫也汗湿得一塌糊涂，后背上衬衫的颜色深了一大片。

机器人的手臂无力地垂了下去，他阖上眼帘，重新恢复到睡眠状态。

“......把灵魂取出来。”Tony声线颤抖，Banner来不及安慰他，无缝对接开启，灵魂顺利地回到瓶子里，跃动依然，但是蓝色明显黯淡了一些。

“.......Bucky在采取行动。”Banner看着蓝色的光芒叹气，“看来想要让灵魂与容器契合并不如我们想的那么乐观。”

“他那种做法简直无异于自杀！”Tony浑身冷汗，显然还没从刚才的紧张中恢复过来，“以损耗自身这种疯狂的方式进行磨合不仅十分痛苦，而且肯定会大量地消耗灵魂，如果放任Bucky这么乱来，鬼知道是会先磨合好还是先耗尽他的灵魂！”

“他是在赌吗.....？”Banner托着下巴，“但是以Bucky的个性，他虽然会冒险，但也应该拿捏得了分寸。也许他是想好了才.....这么做？”

“.........真是个让人摸不透的家伙！”Tony拧着眉毛，“Jarvis，调整一下，我和Banner再重新给机器人进行修整。”

“好的，Sir。”

“但愿下次这家伙别再乱来了。”Tony叹了口气，瞥了一眼瓶子。他不知道Bucky的灵魂是否听到了他的抱怨，但他看到那团蓝色似乎亮闪了一下。

也许是错觉吧。他这么想。


	8. Chapter 8

“Steve还在外面等。”Banner贴在Tony耳边悄声说，“我们需要想办法让他离开么？”

“老年人固执起来有时候真的挺麻烦的。”Tony咬了咬牙，生气似的把手里的工具摔在桌上，一撸袖子气势汹汹地走到门边，“哐”的一声拉开门。

果然，Steve焦急的脸出现在门口，他反应迅速而敏捷，几乎是在Tony开门的一瞬间就迎上去了。

“停——Steve，冷静点，OK？”Tony左手把Steve往门外边推开一点，右手掐着鼻梁，“我们现在需要一个安静的环境，老实说这事儿现在不好办，刚才你也察觉到了，情况远不如我们预估的乐观。”

“那Bucky.....Bucky他现在怎么样了？”Steve尽力平复着呼吸，“有什么我可以帮你们的吗？”

“.......”Tony翻了翻白眼，“你现在别在这儿晃悠，赶紧回去就是最大的帮助了！”

“可是......”Steve欲言又止，他想了想，自己在这儿除了干等着也确实没什么事情可干，只好遵从了Tony的建议。

“那我....先回去了，有消息的话第一时间.....”Steve回头叮嘱了一句，他无论如何没办法百分之百放下心。

“行行行好好好是是是！！”Tony不耐烦地关上门，他已经被快被机器人这事儿给磨疯了，“保准让你知道第一手消息！”

终于支走了老顽固，Tony“砰”的一声靠在门上，虚弱地向对面的Banner比了一个“搞定”的手势，随即触电似的弹起来，冲到电脑前开始玩命地修改程序。

“抓紧时间。不能让Bucky这么乱来，我们还有机会。”他一边飞速地敲着键盘一边小声念叨，“重置程序花的时间太长，只能做微调。我马上就弄好，然后进行第二次契合度测试。”

“Cap，来个口香糖么？”Natasha翘着二郎腿把一片口香糖抛给对面的Steve，Steve伸手一抓，口香糖擦过指尖落到地上。

Steve垂着脑袋把口香糖捡起来，抛了两下之后把它丢到桌子上。

“我知道你很心急。”Natasha吹了个泡泡，“这事儿难度大你也不是不知道，表现得这么急躁可真不像你，Cap。那个处事沉着冷静的美国队长去哪儿了？”

“在Bucky面前，我可不是美国队长。”Steve抿着嘴，气流从他的嘴里隙出来，“我是Steve。只是Steve Rogers而已。”

Natasha被他这句话逼得哑口无言。是的，在任务中他是美国队长，他智慧，他冷静，他勇敢，他能带回胜利的旌旗，但是对于Bucky来说，Steve永远都只是Steve，他还是那个布鲁克林的小家伙，他需要关爱，需要保护，在遇到危险时Bucky总会先一步挡在他前面，这是过多少年都不会变的。

但是面对如今的状况，Steve除了耐心地等待与祈祷之外，真的什么也做不了。上帝啊。Natasha把头往后一仰，盯着雪白的天花板——那让她有点晕眩。请保佑他吧。

“第五次契合度测试，启动。”Jarvis的声音没有显出一丝的疲惫，但是连续工作两天的Tony和Banner几乎要在实验室里吐出来。

他们修改了近百次，却收效甚微。这是一场巨大的赌局，也是一次疯狂的冒险。第二次试验的契合度并没有比第一次高多少，而Bucky的灵魂照例在以自己痛苦的方式提高契合度。说实话，以Bucky那种方式提高契合度比Tony他们反复修改数据要快得多，然而Tony他们并不希望Bucky这么做，他们想阻止Bucky，却不得不一次又一次地进行契合度测试。

机器人睁开眼睛，眼神里透出一些迷茫：“这是....什么地方？”

“灵魂契合度84%。”Jarvis的声音悄悄传至Tony耳边，“Sir，灵魂现在的存留度仅为8%，风险过大，Mr.Barnes的灵魂随时可能消耗殆尽，建议立即中止试验，通知Mr.Rogers进行商榷后再进行下一步。”

“如你所说，Jarvis。”Tony当机立断，机器人第五次恢复沉寂。

Banner将Bucky的灵魂从机器人体内取出，这个时候他几乎已经看不清灵魂了，只能眯起眼睛，费力地瞧上一番才勉强看见那一团淡淡的蓝色。

“我去叫Steve。”Tony揉着太阳穴，跌跌撞撞地挨到门边上，“你在这儿等着，我马上回来。”

听到砸门的声音时，Steve还在沙发上发愣。直到Tony嘶哑的吼声刺破他的耳膜，他才猛地从沙发上跳起来，几乎把门撞开。

Steve乱着一头金发跟着Tony气喘吁吁地跑到了实验室。他一抬眼就瞥到了Banner手中的瓶子，瞳孔猛地放大。

美国队长的视力远超常人，而他此时要看到Bucky的灵魂也已经比较困难了，那团蓝色很浅很浅，浅到让Steve有一种错觉，仿佛它下一秒就会变成永远的幻象。

“Bucky！！”他奔到Banner跟前，“博士....这...这是怎么....”

“目前的灵魂契合度是84%。”Banner没想出什么搪塞Steve的理由，事实上他也不愿意再隐瞒什么，事到如今再善意的谎言也没有用处了，“Bucky一直在主动消耗大量灵魂来提高契合度....我们阻止过他.....但效果并不明显。Steve，以Bucky现在的状况，我们最多还能再试最后一次。如果你愿意，我们会进行最后一次——这次可不是试验了，而是正式启动程序。正式启动程序之后，他就会脱离Jarvis的管辖范围，作为一个真正独立的个体存在，我们只能进行实时监控，获得他的各项数据并在他有失控倾向前及时发出警告，但无法关闭系统。也就是说，如果这一次你决定继续，那么.....也许他就真的能够作为Bucky活下来。最后契合度能达到多少，我们也无法估测，乐观点也许是90%，甚至更幸运可能会到100%......但还有一种最糟糕的可能，就是Bucky的灵魂存留太少，不足以与机器人磨合，导致灵魂在系统启动的一瞬间直接消耗殆尽......”他没有再说得更明了，因为接下来的话在场的所有人都心知肚明。

“要不要再试一次，决定权在你。”Banner补充了一句。

“不！我不能这么冒险！Bucky他......这个代价太大了.....”Steve几乎是脱口而出。

“够了Steve！！——Banner，现在他难道还有多余的路可以选择吗？！”Tony突然往桌子上猛捶一拳，震得实验桌上的瓶瓶罐罐都摇晃起来。“我们花了这么长时间，这么多精力，Bucky自己也做了那么多痛苦的牺牲，你现在居然要放弃最后一步！？！”

“我不能拿Bucky的灵魂开玩笑！这样下去.....”Steve也有点恼了，他已经憋得太久没有释放，压抑，担心，愤怒，愧疚.....各种复杂的情绪在他的喉咙里汹涌，让他恨不得一股脑儿全吐出来。

“没人跟你开玩笑！！”Tony的愤怒抹去了他的疲惫，他不是不尊重Steve，他只是不能理解为什么事情已经到了这个地步Steve依然不愿意接受，半途而废不是他的作风，而这样半途而废的选择更不应该出现在Bucky的身上。“给你一个可能让Bucky复活的机会，和看着他的灵魂在你眼前一点点的消失殆尽，你更愿意选择哪一种？！Steve，你现在放弃相当于给Bucky判了死刑，我们之前所有的努力都白费了！！”

“机器人没有生命，它永远都不可能代替Bucky！我们这么做只是在浪费时间！每一次失败意味着Bucky的灵魂消失的更快，而我们已经承受不起再一次失败了！”Steve对机器人始终持保留态度，而上次在机器人商城亲眼目睹机器人失控更是让他对此心存更多的芥蒂。

“所以你就放弃了？！或者说，你根本不相信我们？不相信我们能成功？！”Tony气得更猛了。

“等等Tony，Steve的意思是....”Banner试图劝解怒火中烧的两人，但基本没什么作用，他的声音被淹没在Tony的吼声里。

“你就在这里坐以待毙——这和看着Bucky慢慢地死亡有什么区别！？”Tony深吸几口气试图恢复冷静，他重申他的观点，希望Steve不要轻易就放弃，“Steve，现在时代不同了，有很多东西都在变，你总得学着慢慢接受他们，虽然这很难。听着，这个机器人，如果能和Bucky的灵魂契合固然最好，那相当于让Bucky复活！但就算没有灵魂，他也有和冬兵一样的外貌性格甚至记忆，如果你愿意，你完全可以让自己回到Bucky还在的时候——”

“不可能！有没有实体无所谓，但Bucky的灵魂必须保留下来！没有灵魂的实体就只是机器！如果可以的话我宁愿不要这个机器人，只要能让Bucky的灵魂完整地保存下来！”Steve终于说出了他最想说的话，他到目前为止所作出的一切决定，目的都是为了能让Bucky的灵魂存留下来，因为那才是真正的Bucky，那才是他的Bucky。

“你在做梦！让灵魂单独保留下来的技术现在根本没有开发出来！就算我们想这么做，等到成功的那一天Bucky的灵魂也早已经消失了！如果你执意这么想，那就丢掉实体，想办法让Bucky也成为一个智能管家不就完美了！？就像Jarvis一样？！”Tony接近崩溃，他的声音震得整个实验室里的空气都在颤抖。

“他和Jarvis不一样！！Jarvis没有灵魂！！”

话一出口所有人都愣住了。

Steve意识到自己说的太过分了，他踉踉跄跄地退后了几步，身子抵在门上。

“.....我——对不起.....对不起.......Tony，还有Jarvis。我....我不是故........”Steve筋疲力竭，他根本连支撑自己站起来的力气都没有了。这些天他虽然不像Tony和Banner在实验室里夜以继日地工作，但他也基本上没合过眼，连东西都吃得少。四倍于常人的体力像这样耗下去，也是经受不起的。

“Mr.Rogers，您需要休息。”Jarvis的声音平铺过实验室，沉静了烈焰般的空气。

“你们俩都冷静一下，我们不是要逼着对方接受自己的想法。但每个人都好好想想，站在对方的立场上看一下，到底怎么做才最合适。”Banner算是找着了发言的机会，“现在我们总归是还有时间可以商榷的。”

“没事.....总之这件事情，所有的选择权和决定权都在你手里，Steve。你执意中断我也没资格拦你，你好好考虑吧。”Tony撑着桌子，声音有气无力，疲惫迫使他冷静了下来。

“没关系Mr.Rogers，有事的话我随时可以帮忙。”Jarvis向来可靠。

“谢谢你们，我.....我很抱歉......也许我还需要一点时间.......我回去再好好想想吧。”Steve扣紧了瓶子，转身合上门跌跌撞撞地离开了。

“Tony.....”Banner走近Tony想要安慰他，Tony一扬手，Banner直接中止了动作。

“好吧....你也该一个人静一静。”Banner点点头，悄无声息地离开了实验室。

偌大的实验室里最终只剩下Tony一个人。

他再也撑不住，腿一软，一个趔趄撞倒椅子，重重地跌坐在地上。

“Jarvis......”他靠在试验桌边上，气若游丝。  
“我在，Sir。”Jarvis一直都在。

“......你想要一个实体吗？”

“.....如果我有了实体，Sir......你希望我为你做些什么呢？”

“如果你有了实体.....Jarvis，你不必‘为我’做很多事情......而我.....我想我会拥抱你。——然后我们会一起做很多事情，就像所有人那样。”

第一次，Jarvis陷入了短暂的沉默。

“对不起，Sir......”

“Jarvis....？”

“Mr.Rogers说的没错，我没有灵魂。就算有了实体，大概也没多大用处吧。说不定还没现在来的方便。”

“.....Jarvis......”Tony痛苦地捂着头，身子倚着试验桌，“是的，Steve说的没错...他说的没错.....我很抱歉，Jarvis......我很抱歉......”

“Sir，这不是你的错，不是任何人的错。这是事实，我们谁也没有办法改变，也没有必要改变。我认为我们这样已经足够.......”

“够了Jarvis，别再说了。”

“......抱歉，Sir。”

“........我今天想早点休息，你暂时不用管我了，Jarvis。睡吧。”

“好的，Sir，请注意身体。”

灯光暗了下去，仅有Tony身旁围上了一小圈光点，温暖得像萤火虫，默默地守卫着深爱之人。


	9. Chapter 9

Steve几乎一进门就跪在了沙发边上，这些天一直以来的营养摄取不足和精力的过度消耗确实令他吃不消了。他很想就这么头朝下陷进沙发里去，什么也不想，一觉睡上几天，但他不行。Bucky的灵魂仍在跃动，但生命的气息却所剩无几，根据Banner的估测，灵魂最多能撑到明中午就会消散殆尽。

Steve只有一个晚上的时间。

是就这么看着Bucky一点一点地从面前消失，还是孤注一掷，将灵魂放入机器人体内做最后一次尝试？

放任何人来选当然都会倾向于第二种，但是Steve却进退两难。

他想要的，说直白一点，就是让Bucky复活。这很荒谬，但对于现在的情况来说并非不可能。Banner和Tony都给出了充分的解释，他没有理由不相信他们。然而这样做的风险也很大，机器人商城上的那一幕始终笼罩在Steve的心上，他在畏惧，他害怕那个酷似冬兵的机器人会失控。试想，本来Bucky的记忆就并不完整，而作为一个独立的机器人他同时也会拥有自己的思想，如果灵魂与容器不能很好的磨合，那么如此境地下出现的双重迷茫，难道不会将他击垮么？而Steve又怎么能保证，存有Bucky灵魂的机器人也不会失控呢？退一万步讲，就算Bucky的灵魂和机器人的契合度幸运的达到了100%，他们还是能用和以前一样的方式相处吗？——那是Bucky，却也不是Bucky。只要Steve不忘记他是个机器人，他们就绝对不可能回到Bucky还在的时候，那么Steve所想的让Bucky复活完全就是一纸空文，只有表面工作，实际上根本没有实现。

而这其实也容不得他选。他犹豫，他彷徨，他踌躇，近乎绝望。千百种问题与回答，千百种劝诱与祷告，全部在他的脑袋里回旋碰撞，他头痛欲裂，身体剧烈颤抖，仿佛要爆炸。

他不想失去Bucky，却在内心抗拒Bucky以唯一可能的方式活下来。

Steve将瓶子塞进沙发，晃晃悠悠地支起身子挪到浴室，拧开水龙头，捧了把水狠狠地往自己脸上拍。冰凉的感觉刺激着他，让他猛地从燥热中惊醒。他又重复了几次，抬起头来看镜子里的自己。水顺着他的眼眶往下滑，他清楚地看到水珠在自己脸上滑过留下的痕迹，也许他哭了，也许那只是水而已。他盯着镜子里的自己，蓝眼睛疲惫却坚定。他深深的大口呼吸，渐渐冷静下来，将脑海里那些混乱糅杂的思绪全部抛到一边。

他必须做出选择。如果他不主动，上帝会替他选择第一种。他若主动，那也只有第二条路可走。没有退路。他告诉自己，必须改变自己对机器人的看法，才能跨越那道鸿沟，继续走下去——和Bucky一起。

其实Steve到现在为止都不敢相信那是个机器人，他是那么真实，真实到给Steve的感觉都是那确确实实就是Bucky。——为什么不就这样相信呢？为什么一定要在心里给他一个机器人的界定呢？Steve问自己。他也给不出答案，但他就是不愿意，打心底里的不愿意。而他现在要试图开始说服自己接受机器人。

也许这需要一段漫长的时光，但时间不等人。  
Steve彻夜未眠。

第二天凌晨五点，Steve猛地从床上坐起来，他觉得自己一直躺着，发了很长时间的呆，都快把手头要紧的事儿给忘掉了。

他匆匆忙忙地赶到客厅，瓶子还静静地陷在沙发里，只不过里边几乎是空的了。

他心里一凉。

已经没时间了。

Steve二话不说，连忙将瓶子搂进怀里，差点鞋子都没穿直奔Tony的大实验室，他来不及敲门就那么直接撞了进去，硬生生地把还在浅眠中的Tony吓醒了。

“Tony.......快！！Bucky——”Steve急昏了头，连话都说不清楚，只是焦急地指着瓶子，止不住地大喘气。Tony一下子明白过来，他没有再问对方是否确定要这么做，因为他看出了他的决定，尽管他还摇摆不定。

“灵魂存留度仅为3%，如果您愿意，请立即将灵魂放入机器人体内，我们将即刻启动程序！”Jarvis的无机质电子音传来，这不是警告，却比警告更具威慑力。

“怎么....这怎么弄？！”Steve手忙脚乱，在机器人面前慌着想把瓶子打开。

“灵魂存留度2%。”Jarvis的提示传来，让Steve更加乱了阵脚。

“Jarvis，准备启动程序，系统预备！”Tony临危不乱，话音落下的瞬间，机器人的胸口被打开，小方盒子显露出来，Steve差点就这么直接地把瓶子塞进方盒里，好在Tony及时提醒了他操作方法，他才慌慌张张地把瓶口对准了方盒子。

“灵魂存留度1%。”在Steve打开瓶子的瞬间，Jarvis冰冷的声音传来。

入口终于打开了。

Steve的蓝眼睛里满溢着复杂的情绪，他看到Bucky的最后一缕灵魂在机器人的胸口处消散，那一瞬间在他眼里倒映出来，如此清晰。紧接着方盒子关闭，机器人复原，一切平静如初。

“程序准备启动。经检测各项数据正常，危险系数已降至最低。请问是否现在启动程序？”Jarvis问道。

“那.....灵魂契合度是多少？能测出来吗？Bucky的灵魂有没有放进去？我——我刚才好像看见灵魂在入口打开的时候就已经......”Steve在几秒钟之内蹦出了好多个问题，他渴望着得到每一个问题的答案，又希望这些问题全部都不存在。

“对不起，Mr.Rogers。”Jarvis耐心地解释道，“这一次我无法测出灵魂契合度，因为机器人已经预备作为一个独立的个体存在，除了准备程序检测的各项数据外，我现在无权再控制他的任何其他部分。同时我要告诉您的是，程序一旦启动，他便脱离了我的控制，和这里的所有人一样，我无法对他执行任何指令，只能实时监控，在检测出危险动向时第一时间通知您以及其他人。目前没有检测出任何异常，我想我们应该是成功的。”

“.........”Steve深吸一口气，那让他觉得耗光了身上所有的力气，仿佛这个漫长的呼吸持续了一整个世纪。

“启动吧。”他听到自己的声音，带着一点犹豫，却蕴含着坚定的力量。

“Start。”Jarvis作出最后一道指令，随即机器运作的声音消停了下去，连在机器人身体上密密麻麻的金属线全部都抽离开来，昭示着机器人真正作为一个独立的个体存在。

在一片寂静中，机器人冬兵缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

Steve小心翼翼地盯着他，手贴着裤缝紧握成拳，微微的抖。

“.......Steve？”他眨了眨眼睛，眉头紧紧地皱在一起，一脸迷茫，“我们.....任务完成了？”他向四周看看，目光停在Tony身上。

“还是.....我的机械臂又出问题了？”他这句话是对着Tony说的。

“噢，没什么大碍，别担心。”Tony一如既往地挑挑眉，好像刚才什么事儿也没发生似的。“你们的任务很成功，就是你受了点儿伤，不过已经在我这里治好啦！机械臂我刚给你检查过了，还上了点润滑油，你动起来绝对顺手！”

他的眼神依然透出些许的警惕，但他仍然礼貌性地点点头算是向Tony道谢，又站起来小步挪到Steve身边。

“Steve.....没事吗...？”

“不，我——我很好，Buc.....不，我——我没受伤。”Steve不知怎的将刚到嘴边的“Bucky”又硬生生地吞了回去，他回答的时候神情恍惚，说话结结巴巴的。

“任务Steve也已经汇报完了，现在你们俩需要做的就是赶紧回去休息。”Tony熟练地打着圆场，显然他想尽快把Steve和Bucky送回去，他还有后续工作要处理。

Steve终于从神志不清的状态中回过魂来，他没有伸手去拉身旁的人或是搂着他，只是稍稍偏了偏头，像无数次他曾经对那个人做的那样，柔声问：“一起回家吗？”

他没有道出那个他在心中念过千百遍的名字。

那个人点了点头，就像他曾经无数次回答他的那样，贴近他身边，和他迈着几乎相同的步伐，沉默着走远。

Tony看着他们两个人走出实验室，迅速而无声地掩上了门。

“........其实你不是测不出来契合度，对不对，Jarvis？”Tony一边收拾着实验桌一边问。

“是的，Sir。我不知道Mr.Barnes的灵魂是否已经消散，我连Mr.Barnes的灵魂是不是成功地进入机器人体内都不知道，更别提测试契合度了。”Jarvis从不说谎。

“.......那也就是说，我们现在谁也不知道Bucky的灵魂是否还存留着，就算存留着，也不知道契合度如何。”Tony若有所思，“真的没办法检测出来么，Jarvis？”

“抱歉，Sir。这个我办不到。”Jarvis直白地说。如果他有实体的话，Tony觉得他一定是在歪着脑袋耸肩。

“这样也好......”Tony小声说，“Steve要是问起来，我们就说灵魂契合度有100%吧，反正这也是众多可能性中的一种，他没法反驳我们。人嘛，总是得心存希望吧。”

“......是的，Sir。如您所愿。”


	10. Chapter 10

Steve和Bucky回到家的时候已经是下午了，他们一路上都没有说话，也没有牵手，只是并排走着，步调一致。

Steve关上门寻思着，他现在完全摸不清状况，但是根据Tony的说法，不管有没有灵魂，不管灵魂契合度为多少，他都完全可以把这个机器人当成Bucky来对待。他没法反驳Tony。因为刚才那一路上过来，他真的觉得走在他身边的就是Bucky，如果不是他亲手将灵魂放入方盒内，恐怕连他也完全识别不出来这是一个机器人。机器人给他的感觉太过于真实，又或许是他太渴望Bucky复活所致，他几乎真的要将机器人当成Bucky了。

可是他叫不出口。

Steve想喊他，可是Bucky的名字却堵在喉咙里。

他没法跨过那道障碍。哪怕机器人给他的感觉再真，在他想要去触碰那个人的时候，却总还是有所牵绊。他不自觉地将那个人当成Bucky，却又在内心的最深处抗拒那个人成为复活的Bucky。他很懊恼，很沮丧，明明事情已经都有了着落，明明他想要的应该都已经得到了，为什么他还是不愿意接受？这是他自己的选择，也是Bucky的选择，为什么自己就是那么执拗，那么纠结呢？为什么要自己给自己找出这些麻烦事儿，自讨苦吃呢？

“退一步，Steve。你得给自己留点后路。别把自己逼得太紧，也别把他人逼得太紧，这对谁都无益。”Natasha的话在他耳边回旋。

退一步吗......如果“退一步”指的是接受Bucky以机器人的形态复活........他闭上眼睛，  
“既然你希望Bucky的灵魂活下来，那么当灵魂与机器人结合的时候，机器人便只是个载体，Bucky仍然活着，只不过借用了一个机器人之身。你要的是Bucky的灵魂，而他现在成功地保留下来了，并且就在这里。那你为什么不愿意接受他呢？难道只是因为他有一个机器人的外壳，你就否认Bucky的存在吗？”Banner在电话里的一席话确实让Steve多少动了心，他觉得Banner的话不无道理。他甚至觉得时间再久一点的话他完全可以接受这个观念——但是这一切都有个前提，那就是Bucky的灵魂要存在于机器人的体内——而这一点，目前尚是未知，以后也将是未知。这是个永远的谜，没人能解开。

Steve觉得自己要崩溃了，他脑袋抵着门，半天都没有动，直到一只手轻轻地扶上了他的肩膀。那只手上传来的热度和熟悉的气息令他安心。

“.........Bucky！！”Steve脱口而出的瞬间转过身将对方拥入怀里，对方几乎是撞在了他的身上，但他毫不介意，反而将对方搂得更紧了。

Steve选择尝试去接受，以他所能达到的最大限度。

事已至此，他也弄不清是好还是坏，但是既然他选择了这条路，他就应该学会接受这个事实，哪怕这个事实混沌不清。他要为自己的选择负责，为Bucky的选择负责，哪怕他仍然处在迷茫之中。

更何况，他原本是不抗拒这样的“Bucky”的。就像他们时隔七十年重逢时候，Bucky作为他的对手，其实也根本不愿抗拒他一样。正因如此，他才会那么轻而易举地喊出Bucky的名字。他的内心是相信Bucky还在的——他一直都在。

“......Steve？”Bucky在他的怀里闷声念叨他的名字，他显然是有点被Steve突如其来的举动吓到了。

“上帝——Bucky.....你回来了——你回来了——”Steve的手紧紧扣着Bucky身上的作战服，作战服是新的，按照Tony的说法，Bucky在任务结束后被换上了一套新的作战服，原先的那套太旧了，而且全是血和泥土，完全用不得。

“Steve....我没事。我已经康复了。我们下次还能一起去出任务。”Bucky的语气很平静，仿佛那些伤对他来说根本没造成什么大的伤害。

“如果你下次还这么不要命，咱们就别想再一起出任务了！”Steve严肃的话语中带着些许的责备，Bucky听出来了，在他的怀里缩了缩脑袋，微微低下头，像个犯了错的孩子。

“对不起....我不想惹你生气。”Bucky咬着嘴唇，“但我更不愿意让你受伤。”

“..........”Steve愣住了，他哑口无言。这是只有Bucky才会对他说的话。

只有Bucky。

“.......没事。”Steve想了很久，才用这两个万能的字做出回应，他慢慢地松开Bucky，把头低下一点，抵着对方的额头。“我再也不能让你受伤了。”

“你看起来很困。”Bucky的眼睛眨了两下，“你是不是有很长时间都没睡觉？”

“......差不多吧。睡了，但是不太久。”Steve直起身子，挠挠头，果然他的一点变化都逃不开Bucky的眼睛，即使Bucky失忆了，但他的观察力却没有消失，相反，变得更加敏锐了。

“.....是因为我住院了吗？”Bucky最新的记忆是从他们任务执行完毕后，他被送进医院开始的。所以这是他记起的第一件事，也是他判定Steve最有可能为之熬夜的事。

“.......是的。”Steve没有否认，如今他也愿意向Bucky坦白自己内心所想。

“对不起。”Bucky抿着嘴唇，再没出声了。

“没事....Bucky.....”Steve默默地揉着Bucky的头发，“你回来就好了.....只要你安全回来就好了。”

他就这么抚着Bucky的头发，短暂的沉默过后，Steve问Bucky要不要吃点晚餐，Bucky摇了摇头，棕发的发尾微微地摆。

“我不饿。”Bucky舔舔嘴唇，“可是我有点困，我今天可以早点睡觉吗？”

他还是和以前一样，无论做什么事情总会征求Steve的意见。自从他以冬兵的身份回到Steve身边以来，他行事一直非常拘谨，做任何事情之前都会先询问Steve。在他已经恢复的为数不多且并不清晰的记忆里，他隐约感觉到自己以前做的很多事情都是错的，他意识到自己伤害了很多人。尽管Steve告诉他很多次那不是他的错，他已经承受的够多，也是受害者，但他还是在不停地否定自己。他不希望自己再这么继续错下去，所以他现在迈出的每一步都异常艰难，充满着犹豫。他不知道自己做的是否正确，而通常情况下他会先入为主地判定自己做的是错的。所以他总是会问Steve，这样做可不可以，那样做是不是对的。——当然，在战场上另当别论。如果Steve想要在做任务时保护Bucky，Bucky基本上不会给他这个机会，除非他觉得Steve在保护他的时候不会受到威胁，他才会勉强做出合作的姿态，其他一切情况全部免谈。

Bucky并不依赖Steve，但他确实需要一个支柱帮助他渡过难关，而Steve就是他唯一的支柱，是他可以托付以生命的人。

Steve点点头，拍了拍Bucky裸露在作战服外边光滑的脖颈：“去换睡衣吧，我晚些再回房里。”

他目送Bucky走进房间，转身跨进浴室，他觉得自己有必要洗个澡，冲掉身上的灰尘，然后，好好地冷静一下。接受机器人Bucky这件事真心快不得，他必须用很长时间说服自己，还不一定能成功。这样一种预感在他心中蔓延开来。


	11. Chapter 11

Steve在洗澡的时候接到了Tony的电话。

他关了淋浴，随手扯了条毛巾擦着身子，摁下接听键。

“Steve，现在你身边还有其他人吗？”Tony一开口就是这句话，不禁让Steve提高了警惕，他本能地反应过来Tony有重要的事情要讲，而且这件事大概会和Bucky有关。

“没有，Bucky去睡觉了。他今天很困。”Steve压低了声音。

“很好，我得给你说点注意事项。....你确定Bucky不会听到？”Tony显然还有点不放心。

“不会的。”Steve将淋浴打开，哗啦哗啦的水声立刻把他本来就就低沉的声音盖住了。

“噢，那就行了。真聪明。”Tony松了口气，“我猜你大概已经发现了，Bucky并没有作为一个机器人的自觉。他的个人程序一旦被激活，他对自己的定位就是和我们一样的人类——但其实他和我们有微妙的不同。这些我们决定先对他隐瞒，但我觉得我们有必要告诉你，然后再由你看怎么让他慢慢适应，或者是注意点别让他发现。”

Steve默不作声地点头。

“第一，也是最重要的一点，他不能吃东西。你知道的，机器人的内部非常复杂，他吃的任何东西都无法被消化掉，而且还会对体内的部件造成损害。那种后果.....不言而喻，嗯？不过一般来说他也不会觉得饿，所以只要你不主动提起吃饭的事儿，应该都还好。”

Steve的心咯噔猛跳了一下又平静下来，难怪刚才Bucky说不饿，好在他貌似也没怎么把吃饭这件事儿放在心上。

“那喝水呢？”Steve问。

“也不行。”Tony的回答斩钉截铁，“总之就是不能吃不能喝，否则这将对我们造成非常大的困扰。而且....如果他自己发现了这方面的异常，那你就得很费一番功夫了....他难以接受自己是个机器人，就和你不愿接受他是个机器人其实是一样的。”

“我明白了。”Steve闭上眼睛，“还有，我在试着接受，Tony，我在尝试。”他补充这么一句。

“第二，他不会流泪，但他的一切感官都是活的。举个例子，一个机器人如果受伤了，他会感觉到疼，甚至还可能会想哭，但他是哭不出来的，因为他没法流泪——懂我的意思吗，Steve？不过这个....其实我觉得对他来说影响不大，我敢说像他那样的人估计这辈子都不会哭的....所以你们应该也不用担心这个.....”

Tony短暂地停顿了一会儿，似乎在犹豫着要不要说下一条，最终他还是小声地开了口，那声音仿佛是他嘴唇贴着话筒在呼气。

“最重要的就是这两条.....其他的我暂时也想不起来了，不过一旦想到了马上会通知你。还有一点，Steve，我无意冒犯，但严肃地说，如果你们晚上想要.....我的意思是，那可以，但是一定要把握好度，好吗？”

电话没有挂断，但Tony只听到了淋浴的水声，连Steve的呼吸也被隐藏在了哗啦哗啦的声音里，仿佛是在对着下雨的窗外独白。

“.....我知道了。”良久，Steve似乎才终于从发呆中回过神来。“谢谢你，Tony。我会尽我最大的努力。我想我能照顾好他。”

“我知道你能做到，Steve。”Tony的声音仿佛终于从反常的紧绷中脱离了束缚，带着点钢铁侠特色的懒散。“我还有其他事要忙，洗澡愉快，队长！”

“........你忙吧。谢谢，Tony。让你和Dr.Banner费心了。”Steve也如释重负般地慢慢吐出一口气，挂断了电话。

他探出身子把手机放在台子上，又一头扎进淋浴底下，将水调到最大。他缺氧似的大口呼吸，水滴混合着空气一起断断续续地被他吞进喉咙里，他被呛得咳嗽起来，感觉脸上湿淋淋的，也许他哭了，也许他没哭，他只是纯粹地想发泄一下而已。

与此同时，Stark大厦。实验室内。

“........”Banner小心翼翼地擦拭着手里的铜质盒子，它的外观被装饰成星条旗的样子，简洁而肃穆。“你还是没有说。”

“说什么？”Tony把手机丢在实验桌上，双手抱臂，“我连那种事情都提醒他了，你觉得我还得说什么？”

“这个。”Banner低头看手里的盒子，“不过我并不认为我们应该把他交给Steve。”

“.....你用的是‘他’。”Tony意味深长地抿了抿嘴，“.....好吧，确实是‘他’。我的想法是把他暂时保留在这个实验室里。虽然我们迟早要把盒子给他们，Banner，他们迟早要面对这个问题。”

“但不是现在。”Banner温和地接过他的话，“我想等过些时候再交给Bucky。”

“为什么不是Steve？”Tony退了一步，身子斜靠在实验桌上，“如果交给Steve.....好吧鉴于这么做八成又会动摇他的决心，我不觉得是个明智的选择。但是交给Bucky......微妙的不合适。”

“这是属于他的，Tony。”Banner轻轻地托着盒子，“我们理应还给他，这是对他的尊重，而他是否愿意接受那是另外一回事了。”

Tony耸耸肩，小心地将盒子接过来，贴上一张小字条，走到离门最远的一台机器旁边——那里放着一张桌子，他把抽屉拉开，将盒子送进去，又推上抽屉，掏出钥匙紧紧一锁。

与世隔绝。

“这听起来很荒唐，但是确实非常有道理。”Tony摩挲着那把锁，“你是对的，尽管我觉得这么做很不近人情。老实说.....有点残忍了，对不对？至少他现在还觉得自己是个正常的人类，和我们一样。”

Banner没作声，示意Tony继续讲下去。

“如果有一天他发现自己其实和我们不一样，那么原本就混沌的记忆加上对自己身份的怀疑，他遭受的痛苦将是双倍的。我们没法救他。而这事情....我不知道什么时候会发生，但愿Steve能多坚持一会儿。如果在这个时候我们把盒子拿出来交给他.......”

“他会崩溃。”Banner盯着Tony。

“所以....”Tony转过身，目光迎着Banner看过去，“你刚才说的‘过些时候’再交给Bucky，大概是什么时候？我们必须赶在这事儿发生之前，但是谁都不知道这种事情什么时候会发生。”

“不Tony，把这交给他就相当于当着他的面给他判死刑，所以....如果在他没有意识到自己的不同之前就交给他，会更麻烦，简直就是引导他去怀疑自己。.”Banner无奈地将Tony驳回。

“.....那我们就根本找不到合适的时间把这给他！”Tony几乎要跳起来，“Steve之前说要给Bucky立一个墓碑的时候我还骂过他......我当时真不该那么鲁莽。”

“.....事到如今我们也没有别的路可走了。”Banner凝视着紧闭的抽屉，“交还给Bucky是肯定的，只是......暂时先静观其变吧。”


	12. 圣诞节番外

1942年冬。

纽约。

布鲁克林。

“呼——”Bucky朝手心长长地哈了口气，迅速拍拍自己的脸，他脸颊泛红，带着热气的余温很快消散在漫天的雪花里。

比他矮了一个头的小个子Steve跟在他旁边，全身裹得严严实实，但这并没有让他看起来强壮多少，相反倒是更显现出他的纤弱来。

“今年的平安夜很有点冷呢。”Bucky伸手揉了揉Steve的金发，轻轻扒拉掉了一些雪，很快又有新的雪花落在他的头上。

Steve低着头没说话。Bucky知道他在想什么。这毕竟是战争年代，能和朋友家人一起度过一个完整的平安夜是一件非常幸运而奢侈的事情。

他们所在的这条街道上并没有多少人。Bucky在这大冷天的把Steve拉到街上逛，说今天是平安夜呢咱们出来走走，结果哪知道把他给领到个这么冷清的小巷子里来，简直就是出来陪他吹风喝冷气的。

“嘿Steve，打起精神来。”Bucky用了点力气拍拍他的肩，Steve被他拍得略微往前趔趄了一下，白气在他面前升腾起来，让他的视线变得模糊。“像你这么蔫搭搭的，到时候可怎么去前线！”

“我一定可以的！”小个子抬起头来，眼神倔强地看着比他高出一个头的哥们儿，语气里带着不甘的情绪，“等我上了战场，我们一定能赢了这场仗！”

“好好好，我知道啦。”Bucky的嘴角弯起一个好看的弧度，眉眼间都是笑意，“你个子虽然小，但是心可比谁都强大。我就在军营里等你啦！话说回来——这个平安夜咱们还能一起过还真不容易......”

“阿嚏！！”Steve的喷嚏声干脆利落地斩断了Bucky的话，他狠狠地吸吸鼻子，眼角溢出一点泪水。

“哦天哪，你冷吗？”Bucky往前挪了一步，离他更近一些，Steve的脑袋几乎就贴在Bucky温暖的胸口，Bucky顺手抱住他把他揽进怀里，轻轻拍他的背。

Steve脸颊发烫，仿佛全身的血液都涌到了脑袋上。他突然冒出一个很疯狂的想法。他想抱着Bucky，很深很深地吻他。但他成功地压抑住了，只是在Bucky的怀里大口地呼吸，贪婪地掠取Bucky身上的气息。那像是毒药一般让他着迷，他甚至差点就没能控制住自己。

Bucky见Steve半天没吭声，以为他昏过去了，他稍微松开了Steve一点点，看到Steve的脸一直红到耳根。

“Steve？你还好吗？”他弯下腰平视Steve。Steve的脑海里闪过刚才那个疯狂的念头，他害怕自己心思被Bucky看透，有点尴尬的别过脸，避开Bucky的目光。

“上帝....你的脸红成这样....你冷都不知道说一声的吗？冻坏了怎么办？！”Bucky微微蹙眉，语气里带着些许责备的成分，他把自己的围巾扯下来，轻轻在Steve的脖子上围了两圈。

“我不冷！”Steve执拗地想把围巾拉下来，“而且我有围巾，再围一圈都遮到鼻子上了。”他指了指Bucky暴露在寒风中的脖子，那里飘进了几朵雪花，因为Bucky的体温而融化，他能看到Bucky轻微地打了个哆嗦，“你这样会生病的。”

“别担心我Steve。”Bucky露出他惯有的微笑耸耸肩，“我可不怕冷，你别以为你有一条围巾就能御寒，两条围巾说不定还不够呢，看你的脸都冻成什么样了，小心别把脑袋也冻坏了。还有，你休想在我面前逞强。”

“我没有！”Steve咬着牙反驳，“我只是.....”

Bucky把食指贴在他的嘴唇上，Steve立刻闭嘴。Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，拿开手指的时候顺手在Steve脸上蹭了一下。Steve只好乖乖地任由Bucky把他拉下一半的围巾又重新围上，一直遮到他的鼻子底下。这样也好，Bucky就看不到他的表情了。Steve默默地想着，眼睛直勾勾地盯着白皑皑的雪地。

Steve再次抬起眼的时候，Bucky的脸近在咫尺。Bucky呼出的热气喷到他的脸上，疯狂的想法又一次开始在他的脑海里炸开，让他觉得更加的难耐。他怕自己控制不住，他想推开Bucky。但又做不到。

Bucky突然凑过来，隔着那条带着他气息的厚厚的围巾，吻了他。Steve一时间没反应过来，愣愣地定在原地，脑海里一片空白。雪花在他们旁边徐徐飘落，倘若有人有幸能拍下这个场景，那一定是这个寒冬中最为温暖的画面。

亲吻持续了三秒钟，Bucky一声不响地离开他，露出一个恶作剧似的笑容，挑了挑眉毛，“但愿我没抢走你的初吻，小Steve。”他说的很随意，也很轻松，就像刚才发生的事情是理所当然。

Steve抿着嘴一言不发，好在Bucky看不到他的窘态，他脸上的红晕已经很不争气地蔓延到了脖子。

“走啦！”Bucky勾起嘴角一把拉过他的手，Steve一个踉跄后快步跟上，“小Steve要跟紧咯，别走丢了！”

Steve看着Bucky的背影，感受着从手心里传来的热度。

“但愿那是你的初吻，Buck。”他想这么说，但是滑出喉咙的仍是那句熟悉的“Jerk！”

“Your punk！”他听到Bucky的声音融化在白雪中，他想，Bucky现在一定是在笑着的。

今年。

12月24日，平安夜。

Steve牵着Bucky的手在广场的人海中缓慢地穿行。他们刚刚去一家小咖啡厅坐了一会儿， 现在已经很晚了，但广场上的人依然是见多不见少。

Bucky轻轻地呼出一口白气，盯着它在自己眼前迅速地散开，消失，然后又呼出一口。Steve侧过头看他，抿着嘴微微地笑。

或许是察觉到了对方的目光，Bucky也把头偏了偏，迎上Steve深邃的蓝眼睛。

“你还是很紧张？”Steve稍微松开了Bucky的手，又紧接着握住，“别怕，我在这儿。虽然不希望你紧张.....但我得说，我真的很喜欢你刚才的样子。”

Bucky默默点头，却不自觉地将Steve的手攥得更紧了。

Bucky一直很抗拒在公共场合露面，这次平安夜能出来还是Steve坚持不懈地鼓励了他整整一周的成果。他不喜欢和人有肢体接触，那会让他有一种立刻拔枪自卫的冲动，但是广场上的人实在是太多了，恨不得都挤成了一团，想要不碰到人是不可能的。

几个小时前，当一个男人被推搡着不小心和Bucky擦到的时候，Bucky几乎在被碰到的一瞬间就出手撂倒了他。看到男人吃痛地坐在地上，Bucky这才反应过来自己不应该对他出手，可他的本能反应比他的思考速度快得多，就连Steve都没来得及制止他。有那么几秒钟他慌了神，幸好Steve迅速地抚着他的头发让他安定了下来，随后Steve像是要将他藏起来似的把他拉到身后，自己却不停地给男人道歉。

“对不起。”Bucky小声说。他的声音被淹没在喧闹的人群里，但是Steve有四倍于常人的听力，清晰地捕捉到了Bucky的声音。

“没关系的。”Steve朝他笑，他的笑容可以打消Bucky的一切疑虑，令人安心。

“我不是故意的.....我，我只是.....”Bucky还急着想解释，却没了下文。他不知道该如何表达自己，只好在大多数时候选择沉默。

“没事的，Bucky。慢慢来，你会适应的。”Steve温柔地摩挲着他的掌心，“我也会帮你。”

Bucky不再说话，低着头试图将脸埋进围巾里。

现在Bucky已经能很好地克制自己了。尽管不停地有人与他擦肩而过或者是被挤着碰到他，他还是能克制住自己，不出手把他们一个个打翻在地，最多也只是狠狠地捏一下Steve的手来缓解不适。

马上就到零点了，所有人都聚集在广场上，走动的人群也都纷纷停下来，广场上巨大的圣诞树被点亮，整条街道一瞬间都明朗了起来。

Steve和Bucky也在人群中停下了脚步。

“这和咱们以前的平安夜可不一样。以前我们总是一家人聚在一起，在暖和的房子里吃大餐。”Steve望着巨大的圣诞树和熙熙攘攘的人群，感慨似的开口，“现在倒是有很多家庭都选择一起出门来过平安夜呢。........比如我们。”

他的目光回落到Bucky的脸上，灯光将他的脸照亮，仿佛他是此时的主角，所有的亮光都为他而聚集，为他而燃烧。

“.....你冷吗？”Steve注意到Bucky有些发颤的嘴唇，毫不犹豫地将自己的围巾取下来在Bucky的脖子上又围了一圈。他的围巾比Bucky的稍厚一点，正搭在Bucky自己围巾的上边，仿佛一个温柔的面罩，将他的大半个脸都遮蔽起来。

“不行....你会着凉的，还会生病，不舒服。”Bucky将围巾拉下来一点，正准备扯下它交还给Steve，却被Steve抓住手腕阻止了动作。

“我不冷。”Steve透过自己呼出的白气看着Bucky的脸，Bucky的眼睛突然睁大了。

“Bucky....？”Steve立刻察觉到了他的异样，警觉起来，“你怎么了？”

“Steve.....下雪....了...？”Bucky小心翼翼地伸出手，一小片雪花落在他戴着黑色手套的金属手上，停留了一会儿便化成一小滴水融在他的掌心。

Steve这才发现真的开始下雪了，他松了口气，同时为Bucky惊人的观察力暗暗称赞。

雪慢慢地变大，广场上的人们显然也注意到了这一点，纷纷爆发出惊喜的欢呼声，不少人抬起头仰望。夜空里的星星那么亮，仿佛随时都会随着雪花飘下来似的。

他们听到人群中有人在喊，马上就是零点啦，圣诞快乐！圣诞快乐！

不知道是谁起的头，但是所有人都成了追随者，大家开始频繁地看手表，盯着指针一步一步地走向他们所希望的那个数字。

Steve没有看向其他任何地方，他的目光依然牢牢地锁在Bucky身上。现在Bucky围了两层围巾，Steve的围巾在上面，一直遮到他的鼻子底下。Steve突然就想起来，很多年前的那个冬天，Bucky也曾这样用围巾将他裹起来。

那种感觉又复苏了。他觉得自己又回到了那个时候，想要抱着Bucky，很深很深地吻他，却怯于行动。但这一次，他不会了。

人群开始倒数计时，每个人都在欢呼着圣诞快乐，并给自己的爱人，家人，或者身边的陌生人一个温暖的拥抱。

“Bucky......”Steve的声音渐渐弱了下去，人们的欢呼声随风灌入他们的耳朵，两人静默地伫立，无言地对视。

“3——2——1——”

指针指向零点的那一刻，Steve凑近Bucky——他攥着Bucky手腕的那只手移到了手心，轻轻交握，与他十指相扣。他隔着那条围巾——就像许多年前Bucky曾对他做的那样，很轻很轻地落下一个吻。

Bucky愣住了。

所有人都在欢呼，像是为这个吻而庆祝。

“我爱你，Bucky。圣诞快乐！”Steve捧着Bucky的脸，将手伸到围巾的边缘，稍稍扯下来一点。他看到Bucky红着脸，嘴唇动了动，白气在他手上散开，带着湿热而温暖的气流。

“Steve....我.....我好像....看到过......——”Bucky迟疑着开口，这一次Steve没有打断他，而是耐心地等他说出下文。

“我看到过....他们.....有个金发的男孩，和你很像，但比你瘦小得多.....还有一个人.....短发，总是在笑.....我看到那个人....”Bucky断断续续地说着，像是在努力地回忆着什么，“我看到那个人.....也和你刚才一样.....”

“他吻了金发的男孩，对不对？”Steve低下头，又凑近了Bucky一点，手掌在他的脸上温柔地摩挲。

“....你...你怎么知道？”Bucky的呼吸急促起来，他隐约感觉Steve也看到过这个景象。但他不记得自己是在哪里看到过这幅画面的，是在现实中，还是在梦里？Steve当时有没有在他身边？他完全没有印象。

“我当然知道。”Steve轻轻地刮了一下他的鼻子，“因为这件事情是真实发生过的，我没想到你还记得。七十多年前的这个时候，你吻了我，在布鲁克林的一个小巷子里。那是你，Bucky——你看到的那个总是在笑的人，那就是你。”

“不....不是的....”Bucky急着否认，“我....我不会....我不会像那样笑....我只是看见....我....我不记得.....我甚至不知道我....我自己是什么，到底是谁....我——Steve.....”Bucky一时间说不下去了，他咬着嘴唇，垂下眼睛，Steve看到睫毛落在他脸上的阴影。他想吻上去。他控制不住自己。

“Bucky，你能‘看见’，因为这是你的记忆。不过这些都不重要，重要的是，你是Bucky，不管你记不记得，不管过了多少年，不管中途经历了些什么，你都是Bucky，你都是我的Bucky，我永远不会放弃爱你。你只要知道这些就足够了，好吗？”Steve看见Bucky迟疑了片刻，似懂非懂地点了点头。他闭上眼睛，贴上Bucky的嘴唇。

这一次，没有了围巾的阻隔，他无需隐藏自己的欲望。他将Bucky拥入怀里，紧紧地扣住他。他们交换着彼此的热量，感受着对方的体温，聆听着自己快要爆表的心跳。

“Steve......”

“什么事，Bucky？”Steve依然深吻着他，声音含混不清。

“......圣诞快乐，Steve。还有....我....我也爱你。”这一次，他终于说出了自己埋藏于心底，一直想要倾诉的秘密。

“谢谢你，Bucky。”温暖的回应，足以融化心中最坚固的冰。

雪花无声地落，他们相拥隐没于人海之中，也许，这就是最好的结局。


End file.
